


just say you feel the way that I feel, I'm feeling sexual, so we should be sexual

by topazblossom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Dressing Room Sex, F/F, Finger Sucking, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Takes place during Heathers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazblossom/pseuds/topazblossom
Summary: "What the fuck was that back there? I get it, we're not together anymore, but may I remind you that you broke up with me and not the other way around? You're being unnecessarily rude to me for no reason and I won't take it anymore."Cheryl licked her lips."Oh, yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" She challenged, her eyes moving to Toni's lips for what felt like a second, but it was long enough for the pinkette to notice.Toni smirked before crashing her lips against the redhead's plump ones.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	just say you feel the way that I feel, I'm feeling sexual, so we should be sexual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redandpurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandpurple/gifts).



Their Heathers meeting had been a mess. Cheryl had been constantly attacking her since their breakup and she was getting sick of it. Plus, having her bending over and showing her that ass she was missing so much while practicing their choreography wasn't helping either. She was pissed and horny and couldn't wait for the day to be over, but she still had three more classes and rehearsal after school.

Toni left the auditorium in a rush and went directly to the bathroom, planning on getting herself off before going back to class, but Cheryl seemed to have the same plan, walking into the room practically seconds later. The pinkette rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"This school is too big to be running into the same bathroom, Cheryl." Toni glared at her.

"I will have you know that this is the closest to the auditorium, so save your complains for later, Toni." Cheryl retorted, sounding annoyed.

"Actually, I would like to present my complains now. What the fuck was that back there? I get it, we're not together anymore, but may I remind you that you broke up with me and not the other way around? You're being unnecessarily rude to me for no reason and I won't take it anymore."

Cheryl licked her lips.

"Oh, yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" She challenged, her eyes moving to Toni's lips for what felt like a second, but it was long enough for the pinkette to notice.

Toni smirked before crashing her lips against the redhead's plump ones, walking them towards one of the sinks until the redhead's ass was pressed against it.

The pinkette broke the kiss and her eyes fell to Cheryl's bruised lips, her lipstick a mess, and looking over the pale girl's shoulder to the mirror behind her she noticed her similar appearance.

"Bend over the sink." Toni ordered, making her ex moan as she did as told, turning around and holding the sink as she bent over, her impossibly short skirt rising with the new position and exposing her creamy asscheeks, each at either side of her lace thong.

"Fuck." Toni moaned, slapped Cheryl's right asscheek and then groped the reddening skin. "Spread your legs wider, baby." The pinkette waited for her to follow her orders and then cupped her damp center over the thin material of her underwear, feeling how warm it was.

Moving the thong to the side, and knowing they were running out of time, she ran the tips of her middle and index fingers through her folds, making sure she was wet enough. She brought her arousal to her clit before rubbing it in small circles with her fingertips, and when Cheryl whimpered, Toni moved her fingers to the redhead's tight hole and entered her with a quick and rough push of her fingers, earning a breathy moan from her favorite pair of lips.

Toni's movements were precise, using her hips to push her fingers deeper and curling them in that way she knew Cheryl loved while the redhead met every one of her thrusts to get herself off faster. The pinkette could see her lover's face in the mirror's reflection, eyes closed and pretty lips parted as she moaned and whimpered in pleasure, but she wanted to see her when she reached her climax.

She could feel her walls tightening, so she sneaked her free hand inside her blouse as best as she could with that tight red jacket still on and groped her breast, pinching and rolling her nipple in just the right way to send her over the edge.

"Open your eyes. I want you to look at me while you cum." Toni murmured next to her ear as she pulled her hand out of her blouse and brought it to her mouth, pushing three fingers in for her to suck as she started orgasming so she wouldn't scream and let everyone know what they were doing in school grounds. Their eyes met through the mirror and Toni felt like she could cum by just looking at those plump lips, sucking her fingers like there was no tomorrow.

Toni kept thrusting her fingers to help her ride her orgasm, and as soon as her walls stopped pulsating around her fingers, she pulled them out from both her cunt and mouth before bringing her cum covered digits to her own lips to lick them clean, never breaking eye contact with her ex.

As soon as she was done sucking her fingers clean, Cheryl was kissing her again, slipping her tongue inside her mouth to taste herself. The kiss was all tongue and bitten lips, and she could only describe it as filthy.

They broke apart panting, and just as Cheryl was about to get on her knees to return the favor, a freshman walked into the bathroom, looking scared at the sight in front of her.

"Can't you see that we're busy? Leave!" Cheryl yelled and the girl didn't have to be told twice, running for her life and acting like she was never there.

Before they could continue their rendezvous, the warning bell rang. Cheryl fixed her clothes as best as she could before checking her lipstick in the mirror, but it was a lost cause. The pinkette knew her ex had a tube in her locker, so she could fix it before going to class. While the redhead did that, Toni washed her hands and tried to compose herself. She wanted to say something, anything, but didn't get a chance because as soon as the redhead was done fixing her hair she was out the door without uttering a word or throwing a glance her way.

Toni sighed and took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom as well, trying to forget what had just happened. It was probably a one time thing anyways.

———

Turns out they weren't done just yet because, later that day after Heathers' rehearsal, Cheryl pushed her into her dressing room and pretty much threw her towards her vanity chair.

Toni didn't have time to speak before the redhead was kneeling in front of her and spreading her tanned legs apart to move between them. Pale hands pushed her skirt up and exposed her already wet underwear, and the pinkette couldn't help but moan when she saw Cheryl licking her repainted red lips and her eyes going almost black with lust.

With her help, the redhead pulled Toni's underwear down her legs until it was hanging from her left ankle, and without a word, Cheryl licked her dripping center from her entrance all through her folds and to her clit before wrapping those lips the pinkette loved so much around the little bundle of nerves and sucking like her life depended on it.

She spent a few minutes there, going from sucking her clit to licking her folds and teasing her hole with the tip of her tongue, her red nails digging into her thighs to spread her legs as wide as they would go, and when Toni felt like she couldn't take any more, Cheryl brought two of her fingers to the pinkette's mouth and Toni was fast to complaint, getting them wet for her so she could fuck her.

As soon as Cheryl felt like her fingers were wet enough, she brought them to Toni's entrance and slid them slowly, thrusting hard and slow like her ex liked while her lips kept sucking and lapping at her clit.

Toni had been worked up for the last few hours, so it didn't take long before she was reaching the very edge of her climax, ready to stumble over, and when Cheryl blew some cold air on her clit at the same time as she curled her fingers in just the right angle, she was sent into an orgasm that had her seeing stars, her fingers gripping her lover's red hair to keep her in place as she rode her intense release.

She could feel Cheryl tongue licking her clean as she tried to catch her breath, and when she was done, they were face to face again. The redhead offered her her coated fingers, and Toni happily accepted them, sucking them clean from her juices before bringing her lips to Cheryl's, kissing her passionately for what felt like only seconds before her ex was breaking them apart.

Cheryl stood up and started gathering her belongings, avoiding eye contact at all costs before she was walking to the door. "This doesn't change anything." She said firmly before finally looking into Toni's eyes with an expression that the pinkette knew all too well: love.

Although Cheryl's words said one thing, her eyes were telling a completely different story, and sitting there with her underwear still on the floor and trying to catch her breath after a mind-blowing orgasm, Toni knew what she had to do: she was going to fight to get the love of her life back, no matter what.


End file.
